This Game Called Fate
by IagoThePanda
Summary: Fate brought them together and separated them all in the same blow. Fate taught them the power of hope and the tragedy of loss.  Because they were meant to be together, but Fate kept interfering.


**A/N:** **whoa… this was written for Valentines Day, but I totally forgot all about it… (oopsies!) haha… oh well… **

**The idea for this story came from during a Geography class in which we learned about crematories and concentration camps during the holocaust... it was depressing and sad and i was very upset... **

**On a lighter note...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seto… or Kisara!**

**~SM**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**This Game Called Fate.**

Fate brought them together and separated them all in the same blow. Fate taught them the power of hope and the tragedy of loss.

Because they were meant to be together, but Fate kept interfering.

They first met in Ancient Egypt, when they were both eight. He rescued her from slave traders and she replayed him by killing the men who had burned his village.

They were reunited ten years later in the City of the Pharaoh and fell in love.

He was a High Priest. She was a mere commoner who carried an extraordinary power.

Darkness tore them apart.

She died protecting him - she died in his arms.

In a way, Fate didn't have total control over the two lovers, the Gods did. They reincarnated the star-crossed lovers, hoping to reunite them and give them the ending they deserved.

* * *

The Medieval Era in Europe.

He was a knight to a powerful lord. She was the servant who had no past.

They met when his lord's army overthrew her lord and gained the land.

They fell in love through many accidents, meetings, and stolen kisses. They fell in love against all odds.

Together they faced the future and fate.

Until she died in childbirth.

* * *

They were reincarnated again during the Elizabethan Era where prosperity reigned and the arts flourished.

He was an apprentice to the renowned William Shakespeare. She was one of Queen Elizabeth's ladies-in-waiting.

They met at a showing for the play _Romeo and Juliet_ and fell in love through many secret meetings in the city.

They married after she was released from her obligations with the queen.

Their love lasted two more years.

They both died from the bubonic plague.

* * *

The Civil War during which fear rested in the hearts of many civilians.

They were there too.

He was a soldier from the North. She was the only child of a wealthy plantation owner.

The problem? She didn't believe in her father's values.

She ran away with a handful of slaves, meeting him on her way north.

He traveled with her, claiming that no lady should be unaccompanied in these dark times.

They gradually fell in love during their time spent together, and after they reached the northern states, he proposed to her.

She accepted.

They married and settled down as the war was drawing to a close.

They lived and loved, but the end they were killed as their house was burned to ashes by a group of radicals.

* * *

Germany – World War One.

A time of unrest and uncertainty and unrest.

They were engaged in that lifetime. He enlisted to go to Germany to fight in the war. He promised to come back and get married.

He was ecstatic to be fighting in a war he felt would end in a few months.

She was cautious and worried about her fiancées fate.

He left, excited, on the train that would take him on the plane to Germany.

She watched him as he waved from the window of the train compartment fearfully, not knowing when he would come back to her.

It ended up being the last time she ever saw him.

The last time she ever saw his piercing blue eyes and breathtaking smile.

* * *

Not so long after, they were brought back to life in the middle of the Holocaust.

He was a young but powerful Nazi officer. She was a young Jew at the concentration camp he was stationed at.

He first saw her in the lines, awaiting her fate.

She was so pure, so full of light. She represented everything that didn't exist for him.

He rescued her from the crematory. She provided him with personal "services".

Fate realized how unreal that lifetime was. Fate realized how that lifetime would never lead to anything but pain.

They were both killed by other Nazi soldiers.

She was shot in his arms.

He was deemed a traitor to the Aryan race and shot hours later.

* * *

Today, he is the wealthy president of a famous corporation as well as student. She is an orphan who goes to the same school as him.

She is in almost all of his classes, sitting near him in most of them.

She notices him. How could she not? He is mysterious and reserved; his eyes mask the depth of the pain he feels.

She is quiet and carefree: the polar opposite of him in this lifetime, but similar to her past lifetimes in many ways. She radiates purity and light – she stands for everything pure in this world.

He notices her as well. How could he not? She is one of the only girls who don't try to get in good with him, to use him for their own twisted purposes.

She carries with her a powerful aura that he just can't ignore.

* * *

"Name?" he asks. He is currently conducting interviews because he is in need of a new secretary.

"Kisara. Kisara Kiyomizu."

He looks up. "Why do you want this job?" he asks after a moment, staring straight into her eyes as if daring her to look away.

"I want to be able to provide for myself" she replies, her gaze never wavering from his.

"Explain." he replies, although he doesn't need to hear anything else. He's just simply curious.

"I was orphaned when I was eight and moved from orphanage to orphanage. I was emancipated two years ago at sixteen and I need to be able to show the authorities that I can support myself" she replies, and all doubt he ever had vanishes.

"You'll start tomorrow. Come here straight after school" he replies, closing the folder he has been looking at.

She looks at him in shock before smiling at him happily. "Thank you sir!" she exclaims and bows before exiting.

It's another beginning.

* * *

Fate knows. He always has. For this is the story of Kisara and her Seto. This is a new beginning, but also the final end of the tragedy of Seto and Kisara.

Fate had the power to bring them together and tear them apart with a single blow. Fate had the ability to control their future and make them submit to His will with a single strike.

But in the end, it wasn't Fate's game to play.

It was _their_ game.

For them, it was a game.

A game called Fate.

* * *

**Reviews are gold! =D**


End file.
